Raphael's Tale: All for one, One for all
by StarbuckStar
Summary: Someone seeking revenge chooses Raph as his target. How far will his friends go to save him? and will they be able to stop the mad villain and his army before it's too late?
1. The Scar

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Turtles New Saga… Raphael's Tale: All for one; One for All

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes:** I'm writing a series. Every Turtle will get his own story. I'm writing Raph's first because he's my favorite (and he'll have a major rule in every other story as well :) I'm making up stuff and characters so my stories might range from science fiction and supernatural to mere adventure. This could also mean an AU setting.

**Warnings: **Well first Raph's Tale isn't the first in the series, so there will be a character or two (Like Doctor Logan for instance) that are supposed to first appear on an earlier part.

Second, this is an 'R' rated story so expect things that aren't suitable for children.

Third, I haven't seen the show for a really long time so if the characters, names or anything else seem out of place, I'm sorry.

And last but not least, beware that English is my second language (Arabic is my native tongue) and I still haven't got a good grip on it, so if errors (lots of them) offend you, you might want to skip this one.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****

Chapter one: **THE SCAR**

Raph tossed and turned in his bed as the fuzzy nightmare plagued him that night. He was standing alone. Darkness surrounded him and voices roared near him, yet, he could not comprehend them. The only emotion running through him was pure fear. Fear slowly turned to terror, and the scream that he so longed to release was imprisoned inside of him against his will. The urge to run increased inside him and increased until abruptly, he came awake with a gasp.

His heart was beating wildly against his chest; it hurt. Raph was drenched in his own sweat and breathing heavily. The hotheaded turtle lifted a shaky hand to his head and wiped the cold sweat away from his forehead. He sighed, closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down.

****

It wasn't the first time he had a bad dream. In truth, bad dreams haunted him almost every night in the last two weeks. What also bothered him was the fact that he couldn't remember most of them. He sat upright, sleep slowly evaporating from his system and being replaced with frustration and anger. Raph rolled his hand in a fist and struck the bed under him hard. He felt helpless, and he hated admitting that even to himself.

Slowly he rose and left his room. He wanted cold water to sooth his dry throat. Raph stopped as he heard a noise coming from Donatello's room. It was quiet early for anyone to be awake, even for their master Splinter. He knocked on Don's door and entered before he heard an answer.

Don looked up from the new invention he was working on to stare at Raph. "Hi Raph."

"What are you doing still up Don? "

"I should be asking you the same question. As for me I'm working on this new baby here."

"Oh," Raph looked shamelessly uninterested.

Don narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Raph, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Raph turned defensive too quickly. "I was just thirsty."

Don frowned. He didn't like how tired Raph looked, and he didn't believe he was okay at all. "Raph, I could see that something _is_ wrong. Are you sick?"

Raph shook his head. "I'm fine. I just, … haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Why haven't you?"

Raph was starting to get annoyed by Don's concern. He frowned at his brother to let him know just that. Don didn't drop the issue as Raph hoped.

"Why haven't you been sleeping well Raph?"

Raph sighed, and confessed, "Bad dreams."

Don ignored his new invention and stood up facing Raph. "Tell me about it."

Now Raph was really annoyed. "I can't remember them. Don, just go back to whatever you've been working on and I'll go back to sleep, okay?"

"No, Raph," Don put a hand on Raph's shoulder, stopping him from leaving, "This is serious. You really look awful. You do need to rest."

"Gee, thanks for letting me know that!"

"Listen, I've still got some of the sleeping pills Logan left you before. You can use them."

"I don't need something to knock me out Don, and beside, you know I hate those."

Don smiled at the memory. Raph really had quite an experience with sleeping drugs. "But you do need help sleeping. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. I'm sure the dreams will stop soon and I'll get enough sleep to make up for what I missed."

"Fine," Don sighed, "But you'll let me know if the nightmares still bother you tomorrow?"

"Allright."

Don smiled. "Good night Raph."

"Good night Don."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****

A week later …

Splinter was sitting on his favorite arm-chair trying to concentrate on the book in his hands but failing miserably as his two eldest students were quarreling a bit louder than his state of mind could digest at that particular moment. He sighed, dropped the book and stood up. "Leonardo, Raphael, stop..." Splinter realized that his shout was either unheard or ignored by the two turtles. The old rat reminded himself to remain calm. He was about to address them again but thought better of it. Instead he let go of another sigh, turned his back and headed to his meditating room. _He really was getting too old for this._

"Guys, just quit it already! You're causing everyone a headache," Donatello was getting more than annoyed at his brothers usual quarrel.

"He started it," Leo defended himself as he shot Raph yet another threatening glare.

"Yeah right!"

"I'm not getting a headache, Don," MichaelAngelo offered between bites from the potato chips bag he was devouring in front of the TV.

Donattelo sent him a killing look, which Mike received with a playful smile.

"Hey, guys, come check out this movie. It rocks! You're really missing out," Mikey invited lazily.

"Shut up, Mike!" Raph growled.

Don looked at Raph disapprovingly then turned to Leonardo. "Leo, just drop it already, will you? This isn't getting you or him anywhere."

"I agree. It's his fault but it'll be judgment day before I get him to admit it."

"Damn you Leo!" Raph rolled his fist angrily.

Leo dropped on the sofa beside Mike. "I give up, Raph. You win, happy?"

"Finally," Don sighed with relief.

Raph looked at all of them with murder in his eyes. _He hated being treated like a_ _child_. He stormed into his room and shut the door behind him with bang.

"I think I need a fresh air," Don announced.

"Wanna go out for pizza?" Mike was instantly enthused.

"Sounds good to me. Leo, want to join us?"

"Naa. I'm beat."

"I'll grab our coats and hats," Mike jumped to the task.

"Hey Leo, you really need to lay off Raph a little."

"Now it's MY fault!"

"I didn't say that. It's just that Raph worries me these days. He isn't sleeping well and is stressed out."

"So what's new?"

"Just let him cool down for few days."

"Don, it's not like I start picking on him. You know he asks for it."

"Whatever, Leo." Don gave up. "See you."

"Have fun."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Raph was lying on his bed, eyes closed. He knew something was wrong with him but he didn't know what. He felt weak and so very tired and hot. Raph groaned inwardly as he turned on his side facing the wall.

There was one knock and then the door to his room opened. Leo poked his head inside the room. "Hey, we've got some cleaning up to do. Come do your share."

"Go away," Raph groaned again.

"What's that supposed to mean? There's no way I'm doing your share and you know it."

"Fine. I'm coming." Raph pulled himself upright lazily. _All his bones ache like hell._

Leo, partly satisfied, left the room. Raph dragged himself to the door and then out of his room.

"You can start over there," Leo instructed.

Raph turned too quickly, the place started to spin wildly around him. He could hardly comprehend what was happening to him as one minute he was standing, the next he was sprawled on the floor, everything seeming to spin funnily around him.

Leo watched Raph fall with a shock. He screamed his brother's name as he rushed to his side, kneeling before his fallen body.

"Raph! Raph, answer me!"

Raph blinked and tried to focus. When finally the world stopped spinning, he was able to focus on Leo's worried face. "Leo…"

Leo grabbed his brother's arms, supporting his flushed weight. "Slowly, Raph. Tell me what's wrong."

"Dizzy," Slurring, Raph tried to explain.

Leo put a hand on Raph's forehead then announced grimly, "You're burning with fever."

"I'm fine," Raph insisted and tried to push himself up only to collapse back in Leo's strong arms.

"Maaster!"

Splinter appeared instantly. His face masked his worry as he knelt to examine his son.

"He's burning up."

"Yes. Son, carry him to his room. We have to cool him down."

Leo nodded. He gathered Raph in his arms and carried him. Raph murmured a weak protest as he felt himself being lifted and carried to his room but he felt too weak to do more.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Don and Mikey came back they found Splinter standing outside Raph's room and Leo pacing nervously around it, both their faces grim with worry.

"What's going on?" Don was alarmed right away.

"It's Raph," Leo explained, "He's sick. Burning with fever."

"How bad is it?" Mikey wanted to know.

"We don't know son. Logan is with him."

"We called him when Raph's fever refused to go down and kept going up instead," Leo added what Splinter left out.

It was hours later when Logan finally exited the room. He looked exhausted. "If I decide to charge Raph by the visit, why, I'd be a millionaire within a month."

He cleared his throat when no one appreciated his joke. "Excuse me. I know you're all worried."

"Well, then just spill out, will you?"

"He'll be just fine," Logan answered Leo's outburst with a smile. "I couldn't find anything wrong with him beside the fever, which has gone down by the way and still is."

Everyone looked relieved. "Thank you my friend," Splinter was the first to express his gratitude.

"You are quite welcome, old rat."

"Sorry for yelling," Leo apologized.

"It's all right," Logan waved his hand dismissively, "But there is something that caught my attention."

"What?"

"There's a weird looking scar on Raph's upper left arm which looks quite new. Anyone knows where he got it from?"

Logan's answer was four blank stares. "Guess the answer is no then."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

All circled Raph's bed as Logan gently, so not to wake the slumbering turtle, showed them the scar he mentioned.

They'd not seen it before, although from the size of it, it was a wonder they hadn't.

The scar looked dark, ugly and angry. It cut deep into Raph's skin, drawing a weird shape in its path.

"That's weird! I don't remember Raph sustaining any injury lately," said Don.

Leo and Mikey nodded their agreement.

"I don't see any reason to worry now. It's just a scar and I've already cleaned it up. What we should do now is let Raph rest. We disturbed him enough," Logan pointed out then added, "Someone should stay with him though. Just in case the fever decides to bump up again."

"I'll stay with him," Don offered before the others could.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Raph moaned and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Hey there! How you feeling, buddy?"

"Hey Don. What happened?" Raph questioned tiredly.

"You had a fever. Gave us all quite a fright," Don smiled at him warmly.

"Oh, hell! Didn't plan to."

"I know you didn't," Don laughed. "How about some water?"

"Sounds nice."

Don helped Raph to some water then let him lay back down. "Listen Raph, I believe our two brothers are still awake in their rooms worrying about you. How about I leave you a second to let them know you woke up?"

"Go ahead."

A minute later all three turtles burst into Raph's room.

"Well, time you woke up sleepy head," Mikey smiled happily at the red turtle as he flung himself beside him on bed.

"Hey, watch it Mikey!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I didn't know I was sick, Leo!"

…..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

From distance, Splinter listened to his sons teasing with a heavy heart, for he knew something they didn't know. Logan, however, knew that he knew something. The mutant doctor caught Splinter's gaze the moment he showed them the scar on Raphael's arm and knew he had recognized it.

Splinter realized his son was in grave danger. He was determined to protect him with all the strength he has. He will protect him from those planning to do him harm, even if it costs him his own life. Yes, he would never be able to live with himself if anything happens to Raphael or to any of his sons. It was, after all, his own deeds that put Raphael in this danger…Or was it?

**_TBC._**

P.S. Reviews are very much appreciated so if you have time, please do review. I'm open to critiques and, believe

it or not, praises to :)


	2. Confrontation with Evil

**Notes: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They do work like magic, you know ;)

Black is another character that I'm introducing in an earlier part (Leonardo's Tale). Here is some information about him: Black is another mutant. He's a wolf. The guys first thought him an enemy but he turned out to be an ally. He was also raised and trained by a master but his master died recently and now he lives alone. He comes to the turtles' aid now and then and he's always there when they ask his help (though not without complaining). Black is older than our guys and much more skilled and powerful. His attitude is even worse than Raph's.

Unfortunately I don't have time now to finish the story so I'm posting my thoughts/drafts now just for fun. This is only for the time being. Chapter 2 & 3 are only drafts and scribbles. These chapters will be replaced as soon as I finish writing them. There are things happening in between

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 2: **Confrontation with Evil**

He thought "it" has ended long time ago, but now he knows how wrong he was. His past mistakes came back to haunt him, and now he'll pay for the wrongs he once committed. It is time for him to confront his worst enemy, and his worst fears.

Splinter wasn't sure he was ready for what lay ahead.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Say, Raph? When did you get that weird looking wound on your arm?"

Looking at where Mikey pointed, Raph blinked in surprise.

"Raph?" His brothers were looking at him expectantly.

"Uhh huh," Raph swallowed, "Guys, I… How did I get that?"

"Common Raph!" Leo was incredulous, "There's no way you could've gotten a wound like that without knowing about it!"

"But I don't," Raph scratched his head, confused.

Awkward silence followed before Don decided to end it. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all," replied Raph while poking the wound.

"That's weird dude."

"I agree with Mikey."

"It doesn't matter."

They were interrupted by quiet knocks on the door. "Hey guys," April poked her head through the door, "Is Raph up?"

"Hey April! Common in. Yes Raph's up," Don invited.

"Hey April!" Raph greeted her tiredly when she entered the room.

"Oh, Raph," April rushed to his side and gave him a big hug, "I just found out about your fever. Are you feeling all right now?"

"Yeah, just terrific," grumbled Raph.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong April," Mikey grinned, "Old Raphy here is back to his old cheerful self, that's all."

"Shut up, Mikey."

"Actually, we were just trying to figure out where Raph got that big scar from," Leo offered pointing toward Raph's arm.

"It's quite a scar! How did you get it Raph?"

Raph frowned in response. The mention of the scar let alone the scar itself was beginning to irritate him greatly.

"That's the problem. He doesn't remember how he got it," Don explained with a shrug.

"That's strange!"

"Exactly my point," Mikey put in.

April gave Raph a studying gaze then frowned herself. "You guys have really worn him out," she scolded, "Look how tired he looks! What Raph needs now is rest and food. No more talking."

"I'm fine," Raph protested.

"April's right," admitted Leo as he stood up. The others followed his lead.

"Need anything Raph?"

"No. You guys go ahead."

"I'll fix you something to eat," promised April after giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Raphy."

"Shut up Mikey."

One by one they left his room closing the door quietly after them. Raph sighed with content as he buried his head deeper into the pillow. He was more tired than he let out. April was right; what he needed was rest; plenty of rest. And when he wakes up, everything would be back to normal. With that thought in his mind, Raph surrendered to sleep with a smile.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Next Day… 

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I will talk to them today." Splinter felt more tired than he had been in years. Worry and guilt were piling inside him; tearing him apart.

Logan nodded his approval. He then turned to stare at the silent figure sitting not far away from them. "Why is he here?"

"Logan, Black is a friend. I asked for his help," Splinter explained, "We will need all the help we can get."

Logan shrugged and turned his attention back to the coffee in his hands. Don walked out from Raph's room and smiled.

"Good evening," he greeted cheerfully.

"Good evening, son."

Logan nodded his greeting

"This is a surprise," Don commented noticing Black, then added, "Good to see you Black," although not expecting an answer.

Don sat down in front of his master. "Master I need to talk to you about Raph. He …"

"Son," Splinter interrupted Don, "It is I who need to talk to all of you."

"About what Master?"

"About Raphael, he is in grave danger," Splinter admitted sadly.

"You lied to us then!" Leo stepped suddenly into the group, glaring accusingly at Logan, "You told us he was fine!"

That was when Michael Angelo decided to join them as well. He looked around, confused by Leo's outburst.

"Calm down, Leonardo."

"I did not lie," Logan defended himself grimly.

"Sit down, son," Splinter ordered, "You too, Michael Angelo."

The two turtles did as they were bid. "You should not jump to conclusions, son. Logan did not lie to us."

"Then…"

"What's going on?" All eyes turned to the subject of their discussion. Raphael was frowning.

Logan was the first to speak. "You should be in bed."

"I'm fine," Raph scowled at him.

"Raphael, how are you feeling, son?"

"I said I'm fine," Raph snapped, "Now what's going on? And what is he doing here?" he shot Black a hostile look.

Splinter sighed. "Sit down, Raphael. I have a very important thing to say to all of you."

Raph sat down nervously. Splinter closed his eyes, took a much-needed deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a beeping sound emerging from Don's room. Don jumped to his room without a word. Few seconds later he returned to the group, his face flushed with alarm, "Guys, it's April. She's being pursued by some strange ninjas. She needs our help."

All three turtles jumped to their feet. "You've got her location?"

Don nodded.

"Then let's go!" All thoughts of what Splinter had to say vanished as their fear for April consumed them.

"No!" Splinter demanded, "Raphael, you must stay."

The other turtles hesitated, looking worriedly at their brother.

"What!" Raph was incredulous.

"Raph, you haven't recovered yet," Logan stated, "You need to rest."

"I said I was fine!"

"Raph, they are right," Leo told Raph sternly, "You should stay."

"The hell I am! I'm going Leo, and you can't stop me!" with that, Raph took off.

The others followed his lead. "Raph, wait up!"

"It's him," Splinter confirmed grimly while he watched them leave.

The old rat's hands were actually shaking; Logan did not fail to notice.

"Don't worry," Black spoke suddenly, "I'll make sure red-band doesn't get all the fun." And with those parting words, he disappeared after the four turtles.

"Relax, friend. It's going to be all right," Logan assured the worried rat.

"We must hurry. I am not ready to lose one of my sons."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

April was running as hard as she could. She did not dare turn around; she already knew they were right behind her. Will her friends reach her in time, she wondered.

It all started when she decided to drop by the computer store to buy more papers for her stupid printer. She parked her car in a far place when she couldn't find a nearby spot and walked all the way to the store. Though she came to regret that afterwards, for the place looked unusually dark and deserted when she returned. She came to regret her action even more when she got inside her car and realized it wouldn't start. That's when those freaky ninjas decided to show up. They circled her car boldly so when she couldn't find something to use as a weapon, April did the only thing she could think of then, run.

Her breathing growing harder by the second, April kept running and wondering why she was being followed. Startled by a stray kitten, she stumbled over something and fell, coming to hard contact with the cold floor. This time she did turn around only to see them gather steadily around her. She gasped with fright. Grabbing the first stone her hand felt, April threw it at one of them. They did not react. Just stood there circling her without attempting to attack.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

When no answer was given, she climbed to her feet and attempted to run past two of them. April gasped in pain as one of them dug his steel fingers in her arms pulling her back. "Let me go!"

"LEAVE her alone, Clown!"

April turned with relief and saw her four friends coming to her rescue.

Leonardo jumped at the one holding her, katanas in hand. The ninja let April go then used his sword to attack Leo back.

"April, are you okay?" Mikey helped her to her feet.

April nodded. "Thanks to you guys." She watched anxiously as the others fought.

"April Go!" Don advised as he used his Bo Staff to hit one of the ninjas square in the middle.

"But…"

"No buts April! We've got this under control."

April nodded and ran away after short hesitation. Satisfied that April was safe, Mikey joined the fight himself with a 'Here comes Mikeeey!' yell.

The fight was a hard one; the ninjas were skilled fighters and a difficult match for the turtles. Ten minutes passed and neither side was close to winning.

"Hey, Leo? Do you recognize these clowns by any chance?" Mikey shouted as he brought his nunchaku hard against one of the ninja's backs.

"No!"

"We have not seen them before," Raph commented as he used his sais to block a back attack.

"What do you think they want from April?" Don shouted the question.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Very amusing!" A voice thundered and the fight suddenly stopped. The ninjas abruptly stopped fighting and retreated back. The guys turned around and faced the man responsible for the fight's ending. What they saw was a very large man covered in red steel armor.

"Who the hell are you?" Raph demanded.

The man looked down at him with contempt in his eyes, "Funny you should ask. It is you I came for."

"Who are you?" This time it was Leo who asked the question.

The man's eyes narrowed at Leo. "Move away turtle and you will not be harmed."

It took Leo a moment to understand that the man was asking him to move away from Raph. "Yeah right!"

At that moment a sudden urgency to protect his brother consumed Leo.

"Move away Leo," Raph spoke behind him, "This guy wants to fight me; why deprive him the pleasure?"

"I'm the one who's going to fight him Raph, so step back."

"I said, move away Leo! It's my fight!" Raph tried to push Leo away.

They heard a thunderous laugh coming from the armored man. "You truly are amusing!"

"Hey Dude, what exactly is your problem?" Mikey wondered.

The man raised his hand and on cue, the ninjas attacked again. Raph however was left alone. The red turtle stared at the man hard, a smug smile danced on his lips. "Ready to lose, Psycho?"

The man said nothing.

Raph, sais in hands, charged at him. The man did not take a step. He raised an empty armored hand and struck Raph across the face hard, the force of the strike throwing Raph into the ground with a thud.

Dazed, Raph shook his head to clear it. He collected his sais and managed to stand again.

"A lucky shot," Raph commented, "Try and block this one, Clown!"

This time Raph was not able to attack at all. The man had drawn a sword from its sheath the moment Raph stood and held it in an unthreatening gesture.

Raph's eyes widened in shock as a sudden unexpected piercing pain shot through his left arm. The pain was so intense; it sent Raph to his knees clutching and clawing at his arm blindly. Raph couldn't control the scream that escaped his lips.

"RAPH!" Leo called in alarm as he heard his brother's scream. He tried to run to him but his path was blocked by three more ninjas.

"Hang on Raph!" Don called to him as he tried to get rid of the ninjas in front of him.

"You cannot fight me," the man advanced the fallen Raph steadily, "In fact, you belong to me."

Raph bit his lips, refusing to let another indication of pain escape him. The armored man laughed. He raised his sword and brought it down. Raph closed his eyes, expecting the hit but what he felt was a weight being pressed against him and pulling him down with blinding speed.

Mikey saw the man raise his sword preparing to strike Raph and did not stop to think. He threw himself at his brother, shielding him with his body.

Through the haze of pain Raph saw Mikey fall after receiving the strike meant for him. "Mikey!"

Pain momentarily forgotten, Raph tried to climb back to his feet. "I… will kill you!" Raph vowed gravely.

In a flash, the man had a vice grip on Raph's neck. "What was that again?" he mocked and squeezed Raph's neck harder as he lifted him off the ground.

Raph tried kicking and hitting but was unable to free himself from the man's powerful grip.

"That's my mark on your arm turtle!" The man whispered in Raph's ears, "You are mine and no one can stop me from claiming what is mine."

"Wanna bet?" Before the man could turn, Black was on him, sinking his knives in the man's armored arm, forcing him to release Raph.

"Raph! Mickey!" Leo and Don, finally free from their attackers, ran to their brothers. Leo reached Raph, and helped him to his feet. "You okay Raph?"

Raph nodded shakily. "Mikey?"

"He's unconscious but alive," Don announced after examining Mikey.

Although Raph said he was fine, Leonardo supported most of his weight and knew if he let go, Raph would fall.

They faced the armored man with eyes full of anger.

"Hand him to me," the man growled the order.

As a way of reply, Black, Leo and Don stood in front of Raph and Mikey's unconscious form protectively.

"Then I will make you pay." The armored man stepped toward them, his sword lightening with strange power.

"ARMOR!" a voice suddenly bellowed.

"Master Splinter!" Don and Leo exclaimed, turning to face their master and Logan.

The armor smirked, glaring at Splinter with spite. "I was wondering when you were going to show up, Rat."

"Leave my sons alone," Splinter's tone was laced with warning.

"Not before I take what is mine."

"I will not let you take Raphael." Splinter was now standing in front of the group. He held his stick high making it clear that he meant to use it as weapon.

"You know you can't stop me."

"I will do anything… to save my son."

"He isn't your son anymore," The Armor told him, "He is mine. I marked him with my power. He belongs to me now and it's a matter of time before he realizes it himself. You know that, don't you, Rat?"

Leo felt Raph stiffen against him. He squeezed his arms reassuringly.

"Raphael will always be my son."

"We will see," The Armor challenged, "I will let him go this time, but he will come to me willingly old rat; you know it."

"Why are you doing this? This matter is between you and me. Let us end it here," Splinter offered in a pleading tone.

"Why, you ask? Eye for an eye Rat, that's why. I promised you once I'd return, and here I am. I'm a man of my word as you know."

Everyone watched in wonder as the man's sword started to glow brightly and then both master and his sword vanished without a trace.

"Raaph!" Don shouted in alarm as he saw his brother collapse in Leo's arms.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. The Confession

Chapter 3**: Confession **

Don cleaned Raph's arm carefully. It was a bloody mess. The wound that was once a mere scar, now open and bleeding like new. "I hope I'm not hurting you."

To say he was worried about Raph would be an understatement. His brother hadn't spoken a word since regaining consciousness, a fact that didn't help lessen his worry a bit.

"You're not," Raph murmured softly.

Don finished bandaging Raph's arm. Raph was refusing to look at him even then. "Raph look at me."

Raph slowly raised his head to look at his brother. Don put a comforting hand on each of Raph's shoulders.

"I don't know what's going on Raph, but whatever it is, you know we'll always be with you. We'll not let anything harm you, I promise."

Raph nodded, dropping his head toward the ground once again. Don sighed. "Let's go see how Mikey's doing."

"I'm the reason he got hurt," Raphael blurted sadly, "The hit he took was meant for me."

Don shook his head. "It's not you fault. Mikey wanted to protect you. Any of us would have done the same thing. We are brothers Raph. We always protect each other's backs."

"But what if he…"

"Don't give up on him yet. Now let's go." Don grabbed Raph's good arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's see how he's doing."

"It's just that…I hate feeling so helpless, Don." Raph suddenly became restlessly angry.

"You're not helpless Raph."

"Yes, I am. That…man had control over me. I felt it, Don."

Don glared at his brother worriedly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Logan came out of Mikey's room the same moment Raph and Don joined the others.

"He's lucky he's a turtle, I'll tell you that!" Logan began as he wiped his hands.

"Will he be all right?" April demanded.

"His shell took most of the damage. Though the wound on his side is deep, it'll heal in no time. So that's a yes. He'll be all right."

"Thank God!"

"Master, tell us what's going on," Leonardo demanded, "Who was that man and what does he want with Raph and April?"

Don gave Leo a face then turned to Logan. "I bandaged Raph's arm as best as I could but I'd really appreciate it if you could take a second look."

"Sure thing," Logan took the hint.

"No," Raph said firmly, "I'm okay Don. I deserve to hear this more than you do."

"Raphael is right," Splinter said sadly, "He must hear what I am going to say."

"First," Black, who rarely spoke at all, interrupted, "I don't think the woman has anything to do with it. They used her to get to you."


End file.
